In recent years, flexible displays with bendable display panels have been actively developed using an organic electro luminescence (EL) element and so on. These flexible displays and displays with conventional liquid crystal panels and so on have a structure in which the display panel and the driving unit are electrically connected by a flexible circuit board provided with an integrated circuit element for driving the pixel circuit of the display panel.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique for providing, in a flexible circuit board provided with an integrated circuit element as described above, openings in the flexible circuit board in order to prevent cracks of the solder which connects and fixes the terminal portion of the integrated circuit element and the flexible circuit board. Here, cracks are caused by expansion or contraction of the flexible circuit board due to heat generation by the integrated circuit element.
The technique disclosed in PTL 1 aims to divide the stress and prevent the solder cracks at the terminal portion of the integrated circuit element, by providing thinner portions or openings at positions corresponding to the corners of the integrated circuit element on the flexible circuit.